Sonic:Equilibrium of Mutation
by kanakarogoh
Summary: Just when Sonic and his friends believed that the threat of the chaos emeralds were all but done, eggman reveals a new history of the echidnas. A piece of history that Chaos doesn’t want to come to light.
1. chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog:Equilibrium of Mutation

Prologue

Wind brushed through the viridian leaves of the forest's trees. The day was bright and blue, perfect for a yellow bunny to skip her way towards a batch of roses while humming her favorite tune. The young bunny wore a white dress and red shoes, a bouquet basket held in her right arm. The season was perfect for the bunny to make a crown of flowers for her mother. She kneeled down to the flowers and picked one of them when she caught a bright red light in the corner of her left eye. Usually something like this would spell trouble for the young girl yet her undying curiosity got the better of her. She quickly picked some of the roses and gently placed them in the basket, after that she decided to investigate the bright light. The light's glow pierced between two bushes, leading the young bunny to it like cheese to a rat. At last, the girl pushed the two bushes away to find something truly special.

"It's a chaos emerald!" She gasped in disbelief. Her eyes laid upon a red gem as big as her hand, a piece of jewelry containing incredible power. The bunny's brown eyes darted from left to right as her gut warned of incoming danger. She looked back at the emerald's radiance which practically begged her to pick it up. She couldn't see anything dangerous around her and it would be bad to leave it there for any random person to find it. After taking a long breath to build up courage the bunny kneeled down and grabbed it.

"I'll just give this to Amy, she should know what to do with it." She hoped before putting the object beneath the roses.

"Where do you think you're going with that emerald, Cream?" A scratchy yet demanding voice asked rhetorically. A chill went down the bunny's spine as an oval shadow loomed over her. Her legs turned to jelly and her eyes begrudgingly looked up to see goggles atop a bald head.

A loud shriek filled the forest, scaring various types of birds from their nests. The scream even caught the attention of a certain pink hedgehog dawning a red dress and a red head band. Her green eyes shrank as the scream filled her triangular ears.

"C-Cream?" She stumbled. Having told that little bunny to not wander off alone, this was the last thing she wanted to hear. Her legs moved on their own and she desperately searched for the girl, calling out her name in vain. Laughter replaced the cry for help which made the hedgehog worry even more for her friend's well being. After what seemed like hours of endless searching, the pink hedgehog found one clue to what happened to Cream the rabbit.

"Oh no." The hedgehog cried, finding a bouquet basket with the flowers burnt to cinders.

 **Hello everybody, this is my first attempt at FanFiction. So expect some mistakes along the way, but I'm sure you knew that already. Hopefully you can enjoy the tale I'm attempting to tell you, something that the child inside of me wanted to do for a very long time.**


	2. Chapter 1:The Warning

Chapter 1: The Warning.

High above the clouds was a magically floating island filled with rivers and forests that expanded countless acres of land, a mountain centered in the area with holes that spewed water to form waterfalls. In the front of it all laid a damaged white altar which held a giant green emerald that glowed like a star in the midnight sky. Truly, this island would be like heaven for tourists yet it remained unreachable for countless millennia. The only person to truly experience the entirety of this island was a crimson red echidna. The creature was laying down near the giant radiant emerald, having sworn to always protect it no matter what. It was fate passed down to him by his ancestors, a legacy of the islandʼs curse. The place was quiet and lonely due to the guardian being the last remnant of his peopleʼs history. None of this seemed to bother him though, he thoroughly enjoyed the peacefulness of the island since there was nobody to get on his nerves. He saw it as his home and that alone was enough.

"Knuckles..." A voice called his name. The echidna growled slightly as he refused to let go of his everlasting peace. The sound of water droppings rang into his ears as he suddenly felt a presence near him. The voice called out his name again only louder this time. Knuckles opened his purple eyes in irritation but could see nothing of the presence he felt. He then shifted his gaze towards the giant gem and noticed that it would glow more brighter than usual for a couple of seconds.

"What the?" The guardian muttered to himself. The emerald had never done this sort of thing before, it seemed to be calling for him. The echidna stood to his feet and walked towards the gem with a confused look on his face. He then touched it with his spiked boxing gloves and instinctively spoke a special chant. "The servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one to unify the chaos." Suddenly knuckles felt the presence of someone reaching out to him. It felt familiar like someone he hasnʼt seen in a long time. Knuckles quickly turned around and faced the mysterious person with his fists raised.

"Itʼs you..." He gasped.

Standing before him was a female echidna with orange fur, she wore tribal clothing including sandals and tapings on her quills. A golden tiara sat on her forehead to signify her royal status. Knuckles was slightly taken aback upon realizing who the woman was but quickly regained his composure and spoke her name. "Tikal."

The female echidna smiled warmly at the guardian. She was one of knuckleʼs ancestors and was the second ever guardian of the giant jewel. The red echidna quickly noticed her transparent body, reminding him that she was only a spirit. A terrible event long ago forced her to seal the first guardian and herself inside the gem knuckles was sworn to protect.

"Sorry for calling you like this Knuckles." Tikal claimed.A sigh left the last guardianʼs lips as he knew what her presence meant. Every time he saw his ancestor a disaster would soon follow.

"No need, Iʼm always up for another adventure. So whatʼs up?" Knuckles asked as he slammed both of his fists together. Tikal frowned a small bit, it wasnʼt her that needed his help but somebody else. This was a situation she barely knew anything about, for once she was only a messenger.

"The seven chaos emeralds have been gathered in the mystic ruins." She explained with worry in her voice.

"What!?!" Knuckles gasped in shock. The chaos emeralds were powerful objects on their own, collecting all seven would grant someone so much power that they would effectively be invincible. Tikal's blue eyes lowered to the ground as she worried for what might happen to her descendent. Knuckles could tell that there was something else worrying the ancient echidna.

"Do you have any idea who the collector could be?" He asked. The identity of his enemy would be vital in knowing how to defeat him. Tikal shook her head in response.

"Chaos has met this person before but can't recall his name. The collector's motivation for gathering the chaos emeralds has been putting him on edge lately." She said with a sigh. After all of the years she's known Chaos, she had never seen him act like this before. Knuckles was taken aback. Chaos was the first and possibly the most powerful guardian this world had ever known, so to have him be on edge worried the last guardian. He wouldn't be deterred by this however, it would only serve as extra motivation.

"Alright, I'll find this collector and put a stop to him immediately!"He claimed with pure confidence in his voice. Tikal looked at Knuckles with a sad smile on her face. Even though the enemy could have absolute power right now, her descendent still finds the courage to take on the challenge. She felt some pride in his words like a mother with her son.

"I'm afraid this may prove too much for you to handle alone, therefore you'll be given a partner to help you with this task." She informed. Knuckles let out a slight growl in response. He had no intention of being buddy buddy with somebody, this was something he'd rather do alone. The red echidna crossed his arms and glared at his ancestor.

"If that's true then who's my partner?" He asked as a large puddle of water formed behind him.


End file.
